1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a decoder, in particular, to a low density parity-check code decoder and a decoding method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During data transmission, data may be lost or damaged due to the poor reliability of the transmission medium or external interferences. Error correcting code or error control code has been designed for correcting the damaged or lost data and the reconstruction of the raw data. Common error correcting codes include Hamming Code, Reed Solomon Code, Bose Chaudhuri Hocquengham (BCH) Code, and Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) Code. Low density parity-check code has better capability of error detecting and error correcting than others, and it can decode at a high-speed rate. In the parallel-structure design of the traditional low density parity-check code decoder, in order to increase the computing parallelism and avoid the writing/reading problem in the row blocks and column blocks of the memory, the decoder usually divides the memory into memory blocks by the cyclic matrix unit, and operates writing or reading the memory blocks at the same time. But in this way, when the storage is written or read in the calculation processing, the data collision will still occur.
Thus, although the low density parity-check code includes a plurality of advantages, there exist many problems such as the data collision, circuit area, and calculating complexity that need improvement.